Evolution of a Killer
by Dagibsta
Summary: For over a hundred years, he has ruled all of Alagaesia, eliminating nearly all resistance. Known as the Black King, he rules his subjects with fear and oppression. But who is Galbatorix? Discover the man behind the legend.
1. Chapter 1

**As you can see from the summary, this is about the life of Galbatorix, from his perspective. I've seen a couple of fanfics like this out there, but they are only a couple hundred words. Hopefully, I can go longer than that :) I will try to use all of the known facts about Galbatorix from the books, but since that is very little, a lot of it will be from scratch. I know this first chapter is really short, but I'm just trying to gauge the excitement level for something like this. If you want more, let me know. Love it? Hate it? I wanna hear from you guys!**

Alagaesia. A land of peace and prosperity, ruled by the legendary Dragon Riders. For thousands of years, these warriors watched over the land, protecting the innocent and restoring justice to the land. Elves, humans, and dwarves lived together in harmony under the watchful eye of the Riders.

But who could watch the watchers?

* * *

><p>Another normal day passed in the elven city of Ilirea. Night began to fall as the golden sun slipped beneath the horizon, and beautiful voices swept across the air. A man ran alone through the bustling streets, desperately looking for something. Suddenly, he stopped in front of a midwife's house, apparently finding what he was searching for. He burst into the small shop and exclaimed, "Somebody help! My wife is giving birth!" Instantly, a woman appeared from the back of the house and followed the man into the street. After several minutes of walking, the pair arrived at a small house.<p>

Entering the rough door, the midwife surveyed her surroundings. It was a small, yet clean, building, with meager furnishings. Despite the conditions, the midwife perceived that the occupants were happy. Two small children scurried about her legs as the man led her upstairs to a bedroom. Upon the bed lay a pregnant woman, covered in sweat and groaning in pain. Instantly, the midwife went to work, using all of her knowledge to deliver the unborn baby. Slowly, she turned to the concerned husband and declared, "Your wife and baby will be fine. I promise." With those words, she turned her attention back to the woman.

An hour later, the deed was done. Wrapped in a blanket, a small baby boy lay in its mother's arms, staring up at her with deep, black eyes. Joy radiated across the faces of the parents as they beheld the newest member of their small family.

"What will you name him?" asked the midwife suddenly.

The two young parents looked at each other and smiled.

"Galbatorix," they said in unison.

**Once again, I'm sorry it's so short. I promise it'll be longer in the future. Please, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Hope you like the new chapter, and please review!**

Chapter 2

Dawn arrived and the sun arose, awakening the inhabitants of Ilirea. Thousands emerged into the streets, greeting their neighbors with joyful words. Among the crowds were both humans and elves, living and coexisting peacefully. Excitement seemed to flow through the people, as they prepared for an unusual event. Today was a special day: the Day of the Eggs.

Since the establishment of the Dragon Riders, the Day of the Eggs had been a very important date. Once a year, a company of Riders would travel to each major city of Alagaesia. In each city, they would expose every single person to the eggs that had been entrusted to the Riders. Nearby, Riders would listen to the thoughts of each egg, waiting for it to react to its future Rider. As often as not, a dragon would find its partner, forever changing that person's life. On this day, it would be no different.

On the outskirts of the city, crowded into a small cottage, a poor family prepared to attend the ceremony. It was an ordinary family: two parents and five young children, with ages ranging from 15 down to two. Dirt and grime engrossed everything in the house, from the furniture to the inhabitants themselves. The roof of the small house sagged downwards, on the verge of collapse. It was apparent that the family could afford very little of life's luxuries. Despite this, laughter could be heard from the street as the two youngest children ran around the house, chased by two older children who were attempting to calm them down.

While chasing the children, one of the older siblings accidentally collided with the middle child, who was 10 years old. "Watch where you are walking, Galby!" mocked the older child, shoving the seven year old to the ground and promptly kicking him in the ribs. "Maybe next time you'll learn to stay out of my way!" continued the child, walking away from his hurt brother.

"Get away from me!" yelled the young child, whose name was Galbatorix. Tears streaked down his dirty cheeks as he arose from the ground and brushed the dirt from his pants._ I hate him_, thought Galbatorix, secretly vowing revenge against his older brother. _I'll get you next time_. While pondering his method of revenge, his parents finally emerged from their meager bedroom and whisked the family out the door and into the street, oblivious to the trauma that their son had just been subjected to.

After many minutes of navigating the busting streets of Ilirea, the family finally arrived at the main square. Vendors and store owners lined the outskirts, trying to sell products to the numerous customers in front of them. Thousands already packed the large open area, hoping to fulfill their dreams of becoming a Dragon Rider. The square buzzed with conversation as everyone chatted with those surrounding them, and a friendly aura pervaded the environment. Upon instruction from the Riders, a line formed behind the eggs, comprised of children and adolescents. Joining his siblings, Galbatorix made his way to the line, and was disappointed to find himself near the end. Patiently, he waited for the line to progress, unlike many of the children around him. However, boredom began to get the best of him. Hours passed underneath the hot sun, and still no dragon had responded to any child. An air of disappointment seemed to sweep through the crowd, as it appeared there would be no new Dragon Rider from Ilirea this year.

Finally, the line neared its end and Galbatorix's turn approached. In front of him stood his four siblings, paying no attention to their brother behind them. One by one, his siblings moved forward, pausing in front of each egg and placing their hands on top. Nothing happened, and disappointment flashed across their faces. At long last, Galbatorix walked in front of the first egg. Placing his hand on top, he closed his eyes and pleaded to the heavens above that the dragon would hatch. Several moments passed, and nothing happened. Opening his eyes, he withdrew his hand and moved to the next again. The same process repeated for the next three eggs, none of which responded to the young boy's touch. Finally, only a single egg remained.

Sweat formed on his brow as he stepped up to the last egg. _Please!_ he begged, desperate for a change in his miserable life. Slowly, his hand descended, making contact with a dull brown egg. For several seconds it lay there, unmoving. Finally, he bowed his head in disappointment when nothing happened. Sullenly, he trudged away, resigned to waiting another year.

"Wait!" came a deep voice. Immediately, Galbatorix stopped in his tracks, hope building inside his chest. He turned around, and found a Rider staring him in the eyes. "Touch the egg again," the Rider commanded. Hesitantly, Galbatorix obeyed, walking back to the egg. With a deep breath, he touched the egg, and felt a slight tremor in it.

"We found one!" cried one of the Riders. Immediately, the crowd began to cheer and yell, clambering for a look at the new Rider. His siblings looked back at him, jealously scrawled across their faces.

Suddenly, a crack ran down the murky brown egg and Galbatorix stepped back.

_Never again,_ he thought. _Never again will I be pushed around. Never again will I bow down to another. Never. _


	3. Chapter 3: A New Start

**Sorry for the long wait, I was focusing on my other story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 2. I know that these chapters are short, but I like it better this way, and I plan on the rest of the chapters at this length. And as always, please review this new chapter!**

**Replying to just meagain123:**  
><strong>Sure, you can use the idea. And I will definitely start naming the chapters now!<strong>

**Replying to SimplySupreme:**  
><strong>Yes, Galby is one sick little kid...<strong>

**Replying to King Galbatorix:**  
><strong>Okay, I will have to give in to your begging. But seriously, thanks!<strong>

Chapter 3: A New Start

Cracks ran throughout the egg like the silky web of a spider. Silence pervaded the crowd, and the people spoke in hushed whispers. To his delight, Galbatorix saw his cruel siblings cowering in jealousy, watching their brother ascend to greatness. Several seconds passed, and still no movement came from the earthy brown egg. Voiced began to rise and conversation resumed until a new development silenced them all once more.

A single fragment of egg fell from the whole. Within seconds, a small brown head began to push its way through the hole. Several more pieces fell away as the creature pushed its way towards freedom. After a minute, the hatchling finally emerged from its prison, standing upon the table. It shook its head, trying to familiarize itself with the strange world it had entered.

A hand rested upon Galbatorix's shoulder as a Rider leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Touch your dragon." Cautiously, he extended his small hand towards the tiny creature. It glanced curiously at the hand approaching it. Frightened, Galbatorix stopped an inch from the dragon's head, unsure if he wanted to continue. Looking into Galbatorix's eyes, the dragon shook its head and pushed it into the hand in front of it.

Blind agony tore through the young boy's arm. It raced along his body until no area was immune from the pain. It enveloped his mind, and he could think of nothing except the pain. An eternity passed, but still the agony did not decrease in intensity. Determination built inside his chest as he coped with the pain. _If this is the cost of a new life, then I must endure it_, thought the child. Finally, the pain began to subside, leaving a single thought remaining in the young boy's mind: _Never again. _

Slowly, his eyes began to open, as Galbatorix found himself lying on the stone floor. Thousands of people stood in front of him, watching his every move. Gentle arms grabbed him and slowly pulled him to his feet. Cheers erupted from the crowd as they viewed the newest Dragon Rider. Glancing down at his hand, Galbatorix jumped from shock. In place of the peach skin that he had known all his life, lay a scar, glowing silver on his palm.

"It is called a gedwey ignasia," murmured a soft voice into his ear. Galbatorix turned and looked at the face of a young Rider. He was obviously human, no more than 25 years old. "Through it, your magic will flow. It is the sign of a Rider," explained the man, pulling off his glove to reveal the same mark on his right palm. "You are one of us now," he said encouragingly. A smile stretched from ear to ear on Galbatorix's face. Suddenly, a small yelp behind them interrupted their conversation.

They turned to see the brown hatchling staring at Galbatorix. With a bound, the dragon leaped into the boy's arms, and curled up against his chest. This elicited further cheers from the excited crowd. "It is a female," another Rider said to the boy. Placing a hand on his back, the same Rider guided Galbatorix off the stage and away from the crowd.

"Say your goodbyes now," admonished the young Rider to Galbatorix, the same one who had explained the concept of the gedwey ignasia to him. "You will not see your family for several months, so say what you must now." Nodding his understanding, Galbatorix pushed through the oak doors in front of him and emerged into the room.

Seated there was his entire family, apprehension apparent on all of their faces. "Galby!" shouted the children upon seeing him, promptly jumping up and hugging him. The stone cold look upon Galbatorix's face did not change the slightest bit upon seeing his family.

"He must leave immediately to train with his new dragon," explained the Rider to the family. "Say your farewells now, as you will not see him for several months," he finished.

Galbatorix suddenly found himself in a strong embrace. Looking up, he found the hardened face of his father staring down at him. "I am proud of you, son," said the father, squeezing his son tighter. "Make us even prouder in the months to come."

Last in line was his mother. Kneeling down, she stared deep into his eyes before speaking. "Do not forget who you are and where you come from," she counseled. "I love you," she whispered with tears leaking down her dirty face. Finally, she pulled him into a hug before finally stepping back to join the rest of the family.

Up to this point, Galbatorix had remained completely silent. Finally, he stared at his family assembled in front of him and said simply, "Goodbye." Without another word, he turned and strode out of the room, leaving his shocked family behind.


	4. Chapter 4: Jarnunvosk

**Here's the new chapter already! I was so excited after the last one, I decided to write the next one right away! If any of you have any idea what in the world Jarnunvosk actually means, will you please tell me so that I can revise this chapter? I am not totally satisfied with how Galbatorix comes up with the name, but until I know what Jarnunvosk actually means, I can't change it, so please help me out! Anywho, please review and enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Jarnunvosk

Forests swept by underneath the wings of the dragons. Five of the magnificent beasts glided through the sky, flying as a group. Upon the dragons sat their proud Riders, keepers of the peace. On one dragon, however, there was an exception.

Young Galbatorix sat atop a dragon, his own dragon clutched in his arms. In front of him sat the dragon's Rider, whose name was Hadir. It was the same man who had welcomed him into the Order, and had also accompanied him to say goodbye to his family. Hadir had become his own personal mentor since the brown dragon had hatched.

"How big will she get?" asked Galbatorix of Hadir, eager to learn more about his new partner.

Hadir sighed. This little boy has no end to his questions, he thought. "Dragons never stop growing. The longer she lives, the larger she will grow," he explained. "In a couple years, she might even get as big as Vinder here," he joked, patting his emerald dragon on the neck. Satisfied, Galbatorix sat back, pondering the answer. Blissful silence reigned for several minutes until a small voice interrupted again.

"What will she eat?" Galbatorix asked eagerly, stroking the dragon's head, while feeding her strips of pork. "I mean, besides this pork?"

The Rider groaned. "She will eat any type of animal she can get her teeth on, including little boys who ask too many questions!" he said with annoyance in voice.

A small "Oh," came from behind Hadir, as Galbatorix fell into silence.

Guilt swept over the Rider, and so he asked, "What will you name her?"

"I have no idea," the boy said uncertainly. "Where are we going again?" he asked for the tenth time, abruptly changing the subject.

"To Vroengard, home of the Riders. There you will be trained by a proper teacher," Hadir explained as patiently as he could.

Haldir felt uneasy as he sensed that the young boy was extremely pleased to be leaving his home behind. Most young Riders were upset about leaving their families behind, but Galbatorix seemed more than happy to make the sacrifice. _I should mention this to the Elders_, he thought to himself.

Much of the arduous flight passed with Galbatorix pestering other Riders with questions. Finally, as the sun set on the first day, the questions ceased. Smiling, Hadir turned around to find Galbatorix and his dragon sound asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Galbatorix<em>! The young boy flinched in his sleep as he heard his name spoken in his mind. Despite the events of the day, he had no dreams, only the black silence of his mind. His subconscious began to relax when again the voice shouted in his mind, _Galbatorix!_ This time, the new Rider awoke from his sleep, clutching at the air and trying to determine the source of the voice.

"Is everything all right back there?" Haldir asked in front of him, sensing the disturbance.

"Yes, just a dream," he responded, convincing himself that he had never heard the voice.

_Galbatorix!_

This time the voice was so loud, there was no denying its existence. Looking around, he could not find what had called his name. Finally, he looked down at the creature on his chest. Warm brown eyes looked up at him, and he finally understood what had called his name.

"Were you calling me?" he asked the dragon playfully.

_Galbatorix!_

This time, he responded to the dragon with his mind, as he assumed the dragon was doing to him. _What is your name, hatchling?_ he asked the little creature. In response, it merely shook its head playfully and began to nip at his tunic. _What is your name?_ he asked once more. Finally, after receiving no answer, he asked one last question. _Is your name Jarnunvosk?_ He was unsure how the strange name entered his mind, but it burst through his lips without his intent. It was as if somebody had planted the idea into his mind without his knowledge, as if fate itself had put it there.

Suddenly, the dragon began to yelp and jump up and down on top of the boy's lap. "I assume that is a yes," said Galbatorix in between laughs. Haldir looked backwards at him questioningly. "Her name is Jarnunvosk," explained Galbatorix, looking back down at the brown dragon in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5: The Test

**Thanks to all the reviewers from chapter four. Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 5! If any of you remember the beginning of Eragon, I am changing the story a little. It says that Galby was born in Inzilbeth, some long gone city. I decided to change that to Ilirea, for familiarity. It also says that the custom for accepting new Riders was to test them for power. I decided to change that to the Day of the Eggs. However, I am moving the testing to this chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

**Replying to Korkman2:**

**I'm not a big fan of Joseph Campbell or the hero's journey. I was planning on just following the plot that CP layer out, but I guess it kinda does follow the Hero's Journey in its own way. **

**Replying to justmeagain123:**

**Yep, I think Galby just wants to get as far away from his family as possible.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"Her name is Jarnunvosk," explained Galbatorix, looking back down at the brown dragon in his hands._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Early the next morning, just as the sun arose on the horizon, the island of Vroengard appeared. Bathed in the golden light of the sun, it seemed like a utopia to young Galbatorix. Even from a distance, great buildings were visible, with fantastic architecture in use. Great forests covered most of the island, including the great mountain in the center. This peak rose thousands of feet in the air, accessible only from air. At the pinnacle of this enormous mountain lay Doru Araeba, the City of

Light. As the sun's rays alighted on the city, it began to glow and reflect a brilliant golden light. Its radiance was so intense that the Riders had to shield their eyes, in order to prevent blindness. As the light decreased, Galbatorix spied dozens of dragons above the city, flying to their hearts' content.

As the group grew closer to the famed city, the young Rider's gaze alighted upon a single building: the watchtower. Rising hundreds of feet into the air, it was able to see every inch of the island and beyond. Nothing could escape the eyes of the Riders of the Watchtower.

It was to this magnificent structure that the dragons flew towards. In the lower levels of the tower, the Riders kept their headquarters. All matters of importance passed through the tower. Presiding over the city was the Council of Elders, a group of seven powerful, yet wise, Riders, who used their wisdom and knowledge to govern the city and maintain peace. They would soon meet the newest Rider of the order, a young human whose name was Galbatorix.

* * *

><p>"Try to behave yourself," advised Haldir to the young Rider as the group dismounted their dragons an entered the great tower. Galbatorix nodded nervously, unsure of what was to come. Quickly, they ascended a spiral staircase, climbing the tower. Several minutes later, they stopped in front of a single, white door. No guards stood in front, which confused Galbatorix.<p>

His confusion was soon dispelled. Each of the elder Riders stepped up to the door and placed their palm upon the pure white door. Then, they each spoke their name, as well as the name of their dragon. Last of all, Galbatorix himself stepped up to the door, following the other's lead. In the bravest voice he could muster, he declared, "I am Galbatorix, rider of Jarnunvosk."

Upon his completion, the doors swung inwards, revealing a massive room within. Murals of the history of the Riders adorned the walls, which rose 50 feet above Galbatorix's head. In the center of the room sat a single table. At this table were seated seven individuals, four elves and three humans.

The elf in the center of the table gazed upon the boy with piercing eyes, and spoke. "Welcome, Galbatorix, rider of Jarnunvosk. I am Vrael, leader of the Riders. These," he said, gesturing to the six others seated beside him, "are my fellow Riders. Together, we form the Council of Elders, the governing force here on Vroengard." His voice was strong and confident, the voice of a true leader.

"You have come here to be welcomed into our order. But first, you must be tested." A small smile alighted upon his face. From a door on the side of the room emerged a large man, carrying two wooden sticks. One of these he tossed to Galbatorix, who swiftly caught it in one hand.

"Defend yourself," called Vrael from the table. Without warning, the man was upon him, bringing his stick down, attempting to strike the young boy. Instinctually, Galbatorix brought the staff above his head and blocked the oncoming attack, and quickly jumped into a fighting stance. The smile upon Vrael's face suddenly disappeared, only to resurface upon Galbatorix's. Never again, thought Galbatorix with a sick smile, before he lunged.

For several minutes, the two dueled. It was obvious that the man was an expert swordsman, as he seemed to be toying with the boy, testing his skills. To Galbatorix's surprise, the stick flowed through his own hands with unconscious ease. Finally, as he began to tire, he swung the stick with all of his might, attempting to catch the man off guard. Instead, it met the hard resistance of the other stick. Upon impact, the stick cracked and split in two, leaving only a short stump remaining in Galbatorix's hands.

"Enough!" called Vrael. Immediately, the boy turned to face the elders, and saw naught but shock upon their faces. Quickly, they covered their surprise behind their emotionless masks. "Oromis, the pebble," ordered Vrael. A single elf, seated at the end of the table, arose and walked towards the boy.

As he reached the boy, he took a small pebble from his pocket and placed it in the boy's small hands. "When you are ready, say 'Stenr risa!'" instructed the elf.

"How will I know if I am successful?" inquired Galbatorix innocently.

The elf named Oromis merely smiled. "Trust me, you will know."

Galbatorix opened his hand and placed the pebble in his outstretched palm. He closed his eyes for several seconds and took several deep breaths. Then, his eyes flashed open and he growled, "Stenr risa!" Suddenly, the pebble began to tremble, and then without warning, it shot straight up, dozens of feet into the air. After several seconds, it hit the ceiling, then fell straight back to the floor, directly in front of the boy. For the second time that day, shock overcame the seven elders, as they sat gaping at the unusual boy. Vrael managed to gather his emotions and said, "Congratulations, Galbatorix. You have proved your worthiness. Welcome to the Order of the Dragon Riders. Follow your guides, and they will show you to your new teachers." With that, Galbatorix turned around and strode towards the doors, a smile on his face. As he left, he could still hear the elders whispering, "...never been done before!"


	6. Chapter 6: Master

**Sorry for the wait, here's the new chapter. Hopefully it clears up some of the confusion from last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Vrael turned to face the questioning faces of his fellow Elders. Shock pervaded the room from Galbatorix's miraculous abilities. Never in history had a human so young discovered magic on his own. Usually, it took years before a Rider learned of magic's existence. For Galbatorix, however, it took only days.

"My brothers, calm yourselves," cautioned Vrael, attempting to quell the astonishment. A sigh escaped his lips as he shouldered the burden of Lead Rider. "There have been gifted Riders before," he explained. "This boy is no different."

"No human has ever discovered magic this quickly!" exclaimed another Elder, a silver haired elf whose name was Celebor. "Not only that, but the strength of his magic far exceeds that of even a Rider that has studied magic for a year!" he exclaimed.

"Do not forget his natural ability with the sword!" cried another Elder. The council erupted into discussion, each Elder with his own opinion on the new Rider.

"Silence!" roared Vrael, his deep voice echoing throughout the cavernous room. Immediately, the discussion ceased as the Elders turned to face their leader. "Only time will tell who Galbatorix really is," he continued in a much gentler tone. "However, we must act now. He cannot be allowed to reveal magic to the younger Riders. He must train with older students," Vrael concluded.

"There is only one person I would trust with the task," murmured an elf named Oromis. Affirmative nods circled the room as the Elders agreed upon Galbatorix's new teacher.

* * *

><p>The forest of Vroengard flew by underneath the wings of the mighty dragons. Behind them lay Vroengard in all its glory. Galbatorix sat upon the back of another dragon, Jarnunvosk clutched in his thin arms. She snuggled her head against his chest before falling into sleep.<p>

Galbatorix could sense her contentment through their newly developing bond. Already, she had begun to use words, mainly his own name. However, he was excited at her rapid growth.

Finally, after nearly half an hour of easy flying, the dragons began to descend into a small clearing. Like in Ellesmera, houses had been sung into the trunks of the massive trees that resided in the clearing.

The group quickly climbed off of the dragons and looked around. "What are we doing here?" asked Galbatorix curiously, staring in amazement at the marvelous architecture of the treehouses.

"We are here to meet your master," replied an elder Rider simply. Suddenly, the group looked up as a dragon roared in the blue sky. Directly above them flew a massive purple dragon. Bright flecks of purple light reflected off of the dragon's magnificent scales. Without warning, the dragon dove straight down, directly towards the exposed group.

Just before Galbatorix thought they would collide, the dragon extended his enormous wings and glided gracefully to the ground. From his back slid a graceful elf. Unlike the other elves, he did not have a flowing mane of hair; instead, his head was bald. He was immensely old; that much was obvious to Galbatorix. However, it was apparent that this elf was extremely strong and fit, despite his age.

Looking into Galbatorix's eyes, the elf stepped forward towards him and began the traditional elvish greeting. When the boy gave a confused look and failed to respond, the elven Rider smiled and said, "It seems there is much for you to learn." A flash of anger flew across Galbatorix's face, but was missed by the elf, who continued speaking. "My name is Lindwe, of the House Valtharos. And this," he said, gesturing to his dragon, "is Haridor. But you may call us Master."


End file.
